


Anniversary

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, marraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: Just a husband celebrating his anniversary with his wife.





	Anniversary

The day had started normal.

Relena came home from day of casual shopping upon a incentivized suggestion from her husband. She had been sent on a mission to find suitable attire for tonight. That thought made her smile as he sent her out the door in the morning. He had arranged a lunch with her sister in law, then instructed the driver to take her an hour away to the shops. She wanted to return home; however, her driver had been paid off to keep her from home until this evening.

The door was unlocked. The driver was holding her bags, as she opened the door. He quickly set them inside the dimly lit foyer. Her bags lay forgotten as the driver stepped back outside, shutting the door lightly. She heard the ignition start and the car drive away. Confused, she spoke loudly, "Heero?" No answer.

"Heero, where are you?" A light in the hallway switched on. Relena noticed the trail of rose petals on the floor. Intrigued, Relena picked up the important bag and followed the trail. The trail bent at her office. She kneeled and picked up a handful of rose petals. Instead of the silkiness she expected, she felt the stiff roughness of paper. Letting the paper rose petals fall to floor, she walked into her office and found no one.

A note hung from the ceiling with a string:

1\. Change into the appropriate attire.  
2\. Meet me in the dining room.  
P.S. No shoes necessary

She put on the dress she had meticulously picked out for tonight. It was a special night. She sat for a minute to reminisce about the same night a year ago. That night she wore a silky dress that ended just below her knees. The night air had been cool as summer was ending. There had been no grand ceremony. A few friends, the small family she had left and a minister. Heero had dressed up in a tuxedo for the occasion. He looked so handsome. Before the ceremony, he had snuck into her room to steal a kiss. He didn't care about the traditions. He just cared about her.

Now, tonight, he wanted to show how much more he cared about her. Their first year of marriage had passed. They had their arguments. They made their comprises. They made a lot of mistakes. But it was all worth it.

Heero stood waiting in the dining room. He had heard her walk in the door. He listened carefully as she walked through the hallway. She had stayed in her office for longer than he had anticipated. He continued waiting. Her bare feet barely made any noise as she walked to the dining room.

She looked stunning as she walked into the dining room. It didn't matter what she was wearing...she looked beautiful in anything. But he took care to notice the dress she was wearing. Relena loved to receive compliments from him. The dress was dark blue, almost a match to his eyes. She smiled at him and the dress was lost to him.

Just a year ago, they made their commitment to each other officially legal. There was no doubt in his mind about his commitment to her. His life was dedicated to her. The marriage certificate only made it apparent to the rest of the world.

"You look beautiful." Heero said. Relena waltzed over to him and kissed him. Heero returned the kiss with fervor but let go. "I made dinner."

Relena raised one of her eyebrows. He led her to the dining room table. He had set the table for two. The only light was from the candles that adorned the table. A basket was filled with rolls, which she imagined where freshly baked. A bottle of wine was open and chilling in ice. In the center was a ceramic bowl with delectable pasta. "Heero, this looks amazing."

"I had promised you a home cooked meal." He said as he filled her plate with pasta. He poured some wine in her glass. He sat in his place and stared into her eyes. The food just sat on the plates for a few minutes as Relena and Heero forgot the world in each others eyes.


End file.
